She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
"She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)" by David Guetta ft. Sia is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancer The coach wears a white dress that seems to be made of ice, but sometimes it turns blue. The right sleeve of the dress is cut out, and jagged ice edges extrude from the side of the dress as well. She has long semi-puffed blue hair that is chalk white, to give her hair an icy feeling. She also wears long white boots with straps. She wears a golden crown. At specific times of the song the her skin turns pitch black. Background The background begins with an orange spirit-like material flying into a mountain. The material hits an icicle the dancer froze herself in, the icicle disappears (except for the dancer herself) and the dancer begins dancing. The verses of the song take place in an icicle filled mountain. When the pre-chorus begins, the back of the mountain breaks away and the moon is visible. During the chorus, the mountain breaks/explodes away (Falls to Pieces) and the dancer is riding an icicle through a series of mountains. At the end the dancer gets frozen in the icicle she started in. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Bend over and put your hands in back of you. Gold Move 3: Bend over and spin your head. SheWolfGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 SheWolfGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) has a Mashup which can only be unlocked in October. Dancers (no repeats): *'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014)' *On the Floor (JD4) *Dare (JD1) *Step by Step (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Fame (JD1) *Rasputin (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) Appearances in Mashups She Wolf ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)' * C'mon * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Just Dance * Where Have You Been * Wild Captions She Wolf ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Drama Queen * Earthquake * Frozen Balance * Frozen Walk * Ice Punch * Icy Shards Trivia *This is the first David Guetta song in the main series. *This is also the first SIA song in the main series. *The intro of the background starts very cinematicly. *This is the first song to be announced, seen in the trailer and revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *The background to this song is the most imagely advanced and detailed so far. *This song is in a battle mode with Where Have You Been, by Rihanna, which can be found here. **This may be because the dancers of both songs have opposing elements (fire and ice). *Due to the new stricter rules on YouTube majority of the videos of the choreography are blocked. **It's hard to find this choreo without pitched or removed audio. * There is a mash up for this song in which it can only be unlocked in October. * The song was made longer. * A dress called "Frozen Dress" is available in Animal Crossing: New Leaf and it was inspired from this song (you can see the costume here). It was designed by Wesley Enriquez, the same designer as the Crazy Dress and others. Gallery shewolf01.jpg Shewolf02.jpg shewolfjustdance2014.jpg|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) shewolfwins.png|Battle Mode Tumblr n09oeliWYf1r5i2b8o1 500.jpg|Concept Art 998923_10151793879034711_200552798_n.jpg Shewolfbg1.png|Blue moon background Shewolfbg2.png|Ice crystal background Shewolfbg3.png|Mountain background File:SheWolf(FallingtoPieces).png Shewolfavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 108.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar File:She Wolf.png sw.png|The Pictograms Shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady In A Similar Outfit in the Sexy And I Know It Community Remix Videos File: David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia (Official Video) File:Just_Dance_2014_-_She_Wolf_(Falling_To_Pieces)_-_5_Stars File:High pitched. Sia She Wolf (October Mashup) Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Transforming Dancers